Anata aji ga suru
by Ashna
Summary: Prize fic for Taiorami and Empress of the Eclipse. Kaisuke, Takori, Yamachi, Kaichi, Kousuke, Kaishiro and Yamakeru.Ken's an elf who is bored out of his mind. He sets out to have a little fun. Does it matter who gets hurt in the process?
1. Underhill

  
I'm never holding another contest ever. I can't seem to get out the prizes! Sigh. It was fun but no. Anyways this fic is a combination of what Taiorami and Empress of the Eclipse wanted. It's Kaisuke and AU. That's all. Oh and it's gonna be naughty! ~_^

Yeah and there's tons of Yamachi/Taito too! Hee I couldn't resist.

I don't own Digimon, are you happy now that you've made me admit it?

Couples?   
This chapter:One sided Takori, Yamachi and yes Kaichi. ^_^   
Next chapter: Kaisuke, Kaichi, Takori and Kousuke. 

Warning: A kinda lime/lemon thingy. I don't give details but one KNOWS what just happened ya know? Hopes ya all like!!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ken was bored. Oh boredom was something he dealt with regularly. One could not be completely entertained under hill. It was a mini paradise bathed in eternal light and peaceful times. Boring. Nothing ever happened. Oh every now and then the people would gather together, food and dance would continue for days of joyful celebration. That was boring too. There was only so much dance and singing Ken could stand. Even making love ended up being tedious. To humans this place seemed languid and sinful where supernatural beings indulged in their most sensual of fantasies. Frankly there was nothing else to do. Everything was brought to you on a platter and if your not working what are you doing?

*Nothing, absolutely friggin nothing at all.*

Most were happy enough. They wern't humans and their minds were turned towards such times of pleasure and peace. Ken was a bit different then your average immortal. He was a half breed. This was clearly seen by his long straight indigo locks and deep dark eyes. Everyone else walked around with golden strands and eyes bluer then a summer afternoon sky. His fathers people were wilder then those who dwelt in under hill. They wander the nights above in real time and enjoyed the amusements of the mortals. Ken wanted nothing more then to see those things his father had spoken of before leaving for good.

*Why, oh why did they think I'd be happier here? If I spend one more endless day doing nothing I swear I shall go mad!*

No one understood his opinion either. His half brothers were the closest to knowing and even then he puzzled them at times. Both had interests beyond that of the typical life style of the immortals. 

Takeru spent his days wooing a shy, elusive tree spirit. The small, green eyed child like creature was quite charming but Ken found him very boring and frankly couldn't see what his brother saw in him. 

Yamato was allowed to frequent the surface beyond the bounds of under hill and was completely enraptured with a dark skinned, wild haired mortal whom he'd subsequently brought with him. The mortal had no clue he could never go home again but Ken seriously doubted he was thinking about anything then the pale golden creature who'd brought him here.

*He'll find soon enough he's here for life. Even if Yamato let him go back to the mortal world years have probably passed and all he knows is dead and gone.*

Now Ken thought the mortal was quite interesting. They thought so differently then creatures of a magical nature. They were so charged with energy, spending it all in the time allotted in their short lives. Yamato wouldn't let him near the boy often though, Yamato understood best his frustrations with the under hill and refused to let him work them out on his Taichi.

With a sigh Ken laid back gazing at what served as sky in the under hill. A soft light shone down upon everything and from everything. It made the world quite blurry and vague at times. Little specks of glowing light drifted past on an invisible, silent wind that could not be felt. Bits of mist drifted through the trees and grass as the sent of pale roses wafted on the same breeze as the lights. The only sound was that of a small stream that wound itself in endless patterns about the hill.

*Boring, boring, boring.*

He wished there was Some way of getting out of here... but how?

~~~~~~~

Time passed without notice in the languid world of under hill. Ken stayed bored, Takeru still hadn't gotten a word out of the tree sprite. One thing had changed though. This one thing was making Yamato's life very stressful.

"But Yama I want to go home now. I can't remember the last time I saw Hikari. Why can't I just go?" Taichi asked a note of anger in his voice.

He didn't know how long he'd been there, enjoying blissful afternoons with Yamato. In fact he didn't even think that it had been a long time. Maybe a day or two. Yet his fuzzy memory told him many nights had been spent in the blondes arms. Too many nights. His family needed him and so he would go home.

"Taichi... Why do you wish to leave so soon? I've barely become to know you well and you wish to leave?" Yamato hedged not wanting to voice the truth.

"Not this again!" Taichi cried his temper snapping.

" Yamato I know I've been here longer then you've said. As much as I adore your company, as much as I'm grateful to you for saving Hikari from her sickness... My family needs me. My father can't take care of the farm all by himself. Harvest is coming soon. Please just let me go home!" He stared desperately at Yamato trying to get the fey boy to understand.

It was hard for the two to talk on much. Their different ways of viewing the world leading to many arguments. Despite that they'd managed to work past that. Now Taichi hoped Yamato would remember he saw things differently. Maybe Yamato would understand how important his family was to him.

"I can't let you go Taichi... I just can't. Please don't ask questions and try to be happy here." Yamato said quietly coming as close to the truth then he had before.

What Taichi didn't know was he was never allowed to go home. If he ended up in his own time maybe. But by now the years had fled by and taichi's family was most likely dead and gone. Yamato didn't want his Taichi to suffer at all. Yamato also couldn't understand why Taichi refused to settle down here in under hill.

*We were doing fine before, why complain now?*

"CAN'T?!?! Since when do you decide when and where I go? Last time I checked never. It's been great really it has but I want to go Home! Now Yamato!" Taichi yelled ignore the started glances of the elves.

"Taichi that is not what I meant. There are complications to going back... I did not want to tell you. I.. Oh Goddess how to explain?" Yamato chewed on his lower lip in distress not knowing how to break the news to Taichi.

"Oh dear. Not keeping a short enough leash on your little pet are we brother dearest." A smooth dark voice drawled from a small grove of trees.

From them stepped a figure that rivalled Yamato's in beauty but it was a dark and cold beauty. Taichi felt distinctly uncomfortable around this violet eyed vision but his words made his anger rise.

"I am no pet." He growled out trying to give this strange elf a hint to get lost.

"This is not your discussion Ken." Yamato said with a nervous glance at Taichi.

He knew Ken had heard the arguement and had come to make trouble. He shared the very un elf like habit of his father to enjoy the suffering of others. May it be emotional or physical. The more he meddled the happier he was.

"Oh but it seems your pet want the entire under hill to know your business. Though it seems a silly argument. Maybe I should enlighten this little mortal when you can not?" Ken smiled the malice behind it sending chills down both boys spines.

"I repeat Ken this is not your concern."

Ken ignored him as he slantered closer to Taichi the smile still sending warnings to anyone that this boy was dangerous.

"I'm surprised borther dear here did not explain it to you. See time here is different then the mortal world."

"Ken no please do not... I will tell him in my own time! Do not continue! I beg of you." But Ken ignored Yamato's pleas.

Taichi did not trust this strange dark elf but he wanted to hear what he had to say. If Yamato would not tell him...

"Years, even centuries can pass in the mortal world while a mere few hours passes in the under hill." ken smirked as taichi's eyes widened.

"Of course this varies depending on how far one travels from the gates. Close to the portals that connect the mortal plane and ours the time moves almost at the same rate. Though a week can turn into a month. I believe you experienced this when your sisters life was saved?" Ken continued as Taichi's mind worked at the information coming to his own conclusions.

"And how far away are We from these gates?" Taichi asked hoping that they wern't as far as he feared.

"Oh very far indeed. The lake surrounds a small island that is the centre of under hill. I believe if I were to take a guess, your family is long dead and gone our dear little mortal. Oh yes and before you become too despondent one more thing." ken said grinning all the while. 

The look upon Taichi's face was simply put too funny. The shock and grief at finding his family dead was quite amusing.

"Did you know that because Yamato saved your sisters life he now owns her? Body and soul. Oh but wait, I almost forgot. You gave yourself to save your sister! Which means Yamato owns You!" 

"Your lying! Yamato doesn't.. Own me! That's ridiculous! Isn't it?" Taichi retorted as he studied the look of guilt on his lovers face.

"Oh quite true. An elf can not do something for a mortal without payment equal to the deed. A life for a life wouldn't you say? Yamato saved your sisters life only to take yours..." Ken chuckled backing off to let the argument truly heat up.

If he'd left everything as it was taichi might have excepted this life. Yamato held no fault for this turn of events. Rules were rules and even the blonde bombshell couldn't break them. 

*But Taichi doesn't know that now does he? Anything Yamato says now will look like an excuse... This could be entertaining.*

Taichi now turned on the blonde who looked very, very distressed.

"Is what he says true?" Taichi asked his voice barely concealing rage.

"Taichi... It is true. To save your sisters life I had to take something in return. You had said you would give anything to save her. I never had time to explain what it meant!" Yamato said trying to take one of Taichi's hands.

He snatched it back now looking murderous. He moved away from Yamato his brown eyes snapping with anger.

"And when we came here... Why didn't you just tell me? I could have seen my family still! But you dragged me into a place that guaranteed I would never see them again?!?! Why?!?!" Taichi asked.

Yamato blinked slowly his normally cool composed face clearly showing distress.

"I... You wanted to see all of under hill... I did not think to... I wanted you to meet Takeru... I do not know!" He cried raising his voice just slightly.

Taichi stared at him for a few seconds then swiftly walked away anger visible in his every step. Yamato took a few small steps after him completely unsure of how to handle the situation. Ken smirked from his vantage point. He knew were Taichi would end up. All Mortals on the lose found their ways to this point. As long as Yamato didn't find his wits soon, Ken would have all the time he needed to bring his plan to reality.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Taichi stormed off not caring where he walked as long as it was away from Yamato. He couldn't believe that Yamato had betrayed him like that! He now doubted everything the handsome blonde elf had told him. Was he truly in love with Taichi or were those empty words to keep the 'pet' happy?

The thought that he could never see his parents ever again tore at his heart. His little sister with her cheerful smile and wise eyes. He'd wanted to see her wedding. He'd wanted to help out with this years harvest, seeing if his and his Dad's pig beat out the other farmers at the fall festival in town. All the things they'd done every years would never happen again. All things he would never do again.

He found his way to a small clearing and suddenly feeling exhausted sat down. He wanted to leave but felt no compulsion to leave the clearing.

He sat there brood for who knows how long until he heard a sound behind him. Turning swiftly he saw the beautiful dark elf again. He did know who this was. Yamato had told him of his half breed, half brother. He'd warned Taichi to stay away from Ken. Saying the younger elf was potentially dangerous. Now Taichi knew it was because ken would tell him the truth.

"What do you want?" Taichi asked not really wanted to talk to anyone.

"Nothing much. I was just wondering... You seemed upset at the news. I know it's quite a shock. Frankly I don't blame you for wanting to leave." Ken said walking closer and standing behind Taichi.

He remained staring at the ground not wanted to sustain eye contact. Ken's violet eyes were cold and unfeeling though his voice dripped with understanding.

"This place is dull. Nothing to do but eat, drink and screw each other." ken continued crudely.

"Well..." he said dropping down to wrap slender yet strong arms about Taichi's shoulder.

"The screwing part Is fun." He whispered into Taichi's ear making him shiver.

*Whoa! Wait a minute is Ken coming on to me?*

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Okay stupid question. But I can't do this! I'm in love with Yamato!... But is Yamato in love with me? I'm just a pet after all.*

Taichi thought forgetting the fact that it had been Ken to treat him as such in the first place. Deciding to ignore little thoughts of guilt Taichi allowed Ken to pull off his shirt and attack his neck with lips, teeth and tongue.

"You know Taichi, you can go back to the mortal world. You just need an elf to take you out."Ken murmured against Taichi's skin his skilful fingers making Taichi confused.

"I... hmmm... How?" Taichi sighed as Ken's fingers travelled lower.

"I can take you to the gate... Only thing is... Unless Yamato asks me to I can not interfere. You Could give me something in return..." Ken said seductively in Taichi's ear.

"Like... what?" Taichi panted unsure of why he was letting Ken do this to him.

"Take me with you. Into the mortal world." Ken whispered ever so lightly.

Taichi then shuddered violently in Ken's arms a small cry escaping his lips. Ken smiled taking that as a yes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lalala this will not be chapters! I sux at one shots now. Unless their song fics of course. Hope you likes peoples!!! Hope Taiorami and Empress of the Eclipse like!!!R&R!!! 


	2. The outside world

Opps Why did I forget to take away the no chapters note? This is chapters!! Obviously... Silly me. Forgot forgot forgot  
Anyways here's the next chapter and YES it'll have Kaisuke or at least Daisuke IN here.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a tricky business getting out of under hill. He'd told Taichi to meet him by the gates. They would meet at the same time without setting a time to be there. That's just how things worked under hill.

All Ken knew about this was to somehow make it so the outer gate guards didn't know he was passing. He had to slip past their notice. Something would have to be done to him. Invisibility spells didn't work as you passed out of the gates. Taichi was only allowed to pass the gates with his clothing.

Flipping through an old book his father had left behind he stopped at the page that described his fathers species.

"A shape shifter... I wonder if... If i combine that ability with a spell... This just might work." With a smile Ken set down the book a began to work.

~~~~~~~~~

Taichi fidgeted as he waited for the outer gate guards to let him pass. He knew that if they found him smuggling ken out he would be in a lot of trouble. Ken had assured him that his plan was fool proof and that nothing would happen.

He'd met Ken at the inner gates awhile back. Ken had given him a bracelet telling him it was from Yamato. Then just... Disappeared. He didn't really want to take the bracelet but decided he'd like to have Something to remember the blonde from. With a sigh he slipped it on and walked towards the outer gates. 

The guards questioned him and made sure he didn't have anything but what he had with him. Then he just left. As simple as that. Security was tight but... Guess whatever Ken had done was good enough.

He walked for sometime through a thick forest wondering when he would reach the real world. It felt like he hadn't been there in centuries. Then finally the last of the unnatural glow faded away and Taichi was left standing in the middle of a old forest. The tree trunks spiralling upwards around him, the lowest branches at least twenty feet up the trunks.

Ken suddenly materialized before him with a smug grin on his face. He began walking away not even sparing a glance at Taichi who didn't recognize his surroundings at all. He'd never seen tree's like this before.

"Ken stop! Where am I?" He called out beginning to feel very odd. As if he'd made a very bad mistake.

"Why should I care? I never said you'd turn up where you came in now did I? Hope you know the local language. Goodbye taichi. By the way you can't ever go back to under hill. Hope you said goodbye to Yamato." 

And with that Ken disappeared between the tree trunks, seemingly becoming one with the shadows. Taichi stared after him wondering what the hell just happened...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ken wondered aimlessly not truly caring where he went. He was free now to do whatever he wished. No controls placed on him by snobbish high elves. No goody two shoes brothers. Nothing but freedom and entertainment. 

*I'm sure to run into a few interesting mortals somewhere around here.*

He thought smugly. The air here tasted different to him, the world more clear and sharp. He walked for hours feeling no fatigue or weariness. Being immortal had it's perks after all. The sun fell behind the horizon and for the first time Ken experienced true darkness. The moon was hidden behind thick clouds only occasionally bathing the world in silvery light. The dark elf decided he liked this time in the mortal world best.

The night passed and day came several times before Ken found anything of interest.

*Now this will be entertaining.*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Daisuke worked under the hot sun, whipping sweat from his brow. It might seem like he was doing nothing but the grain didn't need much help this late in the season. He was just checking to make sure none of the stalk became infected or infested with bugs or... something. The size of the field made this work tiresome and hot! 

Sighing he decided to take a break. He slowly walked back towards the large willow tree that sat in the middle of the field. His lunch was under there. Once in the shade of the tree he grabbed one withered, sun warmed apple and sat down. It was much cooler here underneath the long graceful branches.

He was just sitting here listening to the branches in the breeze, eyes closed when he heard a branch snap. He opened his eyes quickly but barely saw a flash of blue black and violet before he eyes completely opened.

*Odd*

Finishing his meal he got up to finish his task but he kept looking over his shoulder, sure he was being watched.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

There was something intriguing about this human. In a way similar to Yamato's Taichi. Sun browned, wild hair and large deep brown eyes. But unlike Taichi this boy had an innocence that Taichi had long lost. One doesn't stay innocent long around Yamato's amorous affections. This boy was pure and untouched. Even from human society's taint he was pure. He felt wild, carefree and in a way delicate despite his sturdy appearance.

These traits called to Ken. He wanted to in some small way experience what his boy had. And if he could not then he'd find as much joy in crushing it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I know SHORT chapter. But this was all I wanted to do with it. The next chapter shall be the stalking of Daisuke. Which should be a BIT longer I hope. I'll try and get it out quicker then every six months too. . Bad me.

  
  
  



	3. begin the seduction

  
Well Empress I'm sure your happy to find this chapter is out.  
Um yeah, sorry for the delay peoples. Go read my OTHER fics that have been updated! Geez even Blueberry Cheesecake only has four new reviews last I checked!  
Also a NEW fic! A Future not so Bright. READ IT!!! I've been wanting to write it for months now. Go read... Please?

Listening to David Bowie and NIN's I'm Afraid of Americans. All should listen. Great song.   
Oh also NIN's closer. Guess what that means?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That night after Dinner Daisuke went out to the barn to do the chores he normally wouldn't do during the day. The barn got too hot during the day and the smells intolerable. Now the barn was quiet and smelled of fresh hay and not so fresh hay but Daisuke took care of that problem. Then since it was fairly early he climbed up into the hay loft and settled down into a nice, not quite too prickly bale of hay.

Things were almost always quiet and easy going on the farm. His father and some of the towns boys, along with Daisuke would go out and do their chores. After noon it was just Daisuke and his Dad. They would stop for lunch. His Mom and June carrying it out and chit chatting about this and that. Then it was work until dinner. Then the barn.

Right now his dad stayed in, going over the finances and planning his bi weekly trip into the city to sell his produce. Also spending time with his wife and daughter. Daisuke always spent his mornings keeping up with the female population of the Motomiya farm.

Yeah, life was good. As far as Daisuke was concerned nothing needed changing. Though his Mom kept hinting at finding a wife... That he'd like to avoid for now. Things where fine the way they were.   
  
With a yawn Daisuke stretched and closed his eyes intending to take a cat nap. Just like the several barn cats wandering about. He hadn't lain there for long when he realised that same pricking, being watched feeling from this morning hadn't gone away. In fact now it felt stronger. Sitting up he looked around trying to get figure out what it was. But nothing was up in the loft with him. Only a few barn cats blinked sleepy at him. None of their gazes felt that intense.

Lying back down once again Daisuke decided to shrug it off, figuring it was just over active imagination.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There was an advantage to being part shape shifter Ken had discovered. He'd morphed into the guise of one of the multiples of cats wandering about the farm. No one would notice a slightly large, blue black cat with violet eyes amongst all the others. He was just a cat.

The young mortal hadn't even seen anything wrong with him and had settled back in the hay. Ken watched silently until the boys breathing slowed into that of slumber. Then gracefully raising from his perch he stalked towards the sleeping boy, the other cats avoiding him.

He sat rather delicately on Daisuke's chest wanting to get a good look at this mortal. For all his time in the sun and working in the open air his skin was very smooth and fair. The tan seemed to be hereditary not from exposure. His young limbs where strong from the work he did and this started a low purr deep in ken's chest. He Liked muscular. All those skinny, whimpy elves got tiresome. His face had an innocence about it that belied his strong and damn sexy body. Surely a creature as gorgeous as this one would have Some experience?

*Though this is isolated farm land. Might not be many people about to Give him experience...*

Ken definetly liked the thought of that. Who knew. Maybe after a small taste of what he could experience this Daisuke mortal could be as wanton and fun as Yamato's Taichi. So slipping into his true form Ken rested his elbows on either side of the sleeping boys face, straddling his waist. Then leaning forward he began whispering into his ear quietly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Daisuke slipped quietly into dreaming. He was somewhere odd. He'd never seen anything like it before. Long slim trees with nearly colourless bark and leaves stood quiet in a strange mist. Soft moss covered the ground. There wasn't any sound, he couldn't even hear himself breathe. He walked for who knows how long. The peace of the place was eerie. He felt as though this place was between. Not quite right in some fashion.

Then he came to a cross roads. The mist to the one side started to become tinged with a faint gold sheen. When he focused on that side he could hear running water and what sounded like the laughter of very small children. To the left the mist began to grow dark and murky. A shiver of cold, damp air and cool chimes whisked by him.

*Which way should I go?*

Something in him said that the dark way was dangerous. Un known. The bright way would be happy and safe... But... In the darkness lay things he couldn't imagine. Something more then bright sun and warm colours. Something he might just want to try...  
So he began to walk into that dark mist. It swirled around him until he couldn't see. He stopped walking then. He didn't want to run into anything of course.

Then... Something else was there. He could feel their cool presence. Similar to what he'd felt in the field when he'd seen those blue purple eyes. It come up behind him and ran it's... His hands down Daisuke's back. He shivered at the touch and realised suddenly that he was naked. The hands run along his back the reached up to his shoulders, pushing him to his knees.

He stared out into the swirling black and blacker mist not protesting this extremely odd behaviour. Somehow he Knew this was one of those things he want to know about. Something dark and forbidden and delightfully fun.

The hands caressed his shoulders and he realised whoever it was coming around in front of him. Then a body pressed against his as lips did the same. Thin but sensual, he could feel that. The body the lips everything was barely half his weight and size... Well almost everything. Somebody was very lucky.

That rubbed against him as well and he felt himself become aroused. He'd never felt this way on purpose before. Not ever. Now this thin desirable body was making him forget the chill damp air. In fact he welcomed the contrast on his slowly heating skin.

The boy in front of him ran his hands down his arms and grabbed his wrists. He tied them very, very quickly behind his back. Daisuke yelped in surprise and began to wonder only now just what was going to happen to him. The boy stood up and walked behind Daisuke. He then crossed Daisuke's ankles and tied them as well.

Daisuke started to shake. He could get up now. He couldn't leave if it got too much. He was trapped. At least he could sit down and maybe cover himself... Then the boy grabbed his arms  
and pulled him down backwards until his elbows reached his ankles. Daisuke back protested and he had to spread his knees wide to accommodate the position. He whimpered then starting to wish he'd gone down that safe pretty happy path.

The boy tied his elbows in place then left again. Daisuke was horribly aware of how exposed he was now. There was being naked and then there was being naked. His neck started to protest being held so rigidly to keep his head supported. Then feather light touches to his neglected erection caused him to moan.

A slight chuckle echoed through the mist as the touches grew more intense and Daisuke shuddered in reaction. Everything was being touched, fondled and even licked. He grew more and more agitated as the heat built up inside him. He swore Something was going to happen soon but just then the other boy stopped. Daisuke moaned in protest. He WANTED it whatever it was. Now he was left with screaming muscles and an aching painful erection.

"My turn..." Came a smooth dark voice.

His elbows were cut free very suddenly. He was jerked forward by his hair and didn't have the time nor the balance to close his legs. The other boys erection was shoved without any warning into his mouth and even a bit down his throat. Daisuke swallowed repeatedly trying not to gag as the boy moaned and continued to use Daisuke for his pleasure. Soon he came but not soon enough, Daisuke's throat was raw and his lips sore before the boy pulled away.

The worst thing was this act had only made Daisuke more excited. He'd shivered in desire the entire time, wanting more then what the boy would give him. The boy let him go and Daisuke sat back panting too tired to even bother to close his legs. The strange boy came close once last time and gently kissed his lips.

"Until next time..."

Daisuke woke up quickly panting at the intensity of the dream. Which had also effected him in reality. Wincing he quickly undid the tie on his pants and finished what had never happened in the dream. It wasn't quite right. Least it didn't feel right. Shiver in the suddenly cool air Daisuke decided it was time for him to go back to the house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ken the cat grinned from his place in the hay which made quite the comfy bed. He had him hooked for sure. Also that had been a fun way to pass the time. Glancing over at the coil of rope in the corner which had come in handy, he wondered idly if Daisuke would notice the rope burns on his arms and ankles...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~

Well there we go something HAPPENED.  
Erm yeah. This fic will keep going long the same lines. It's never quite had much of a plot to me. Eventually it might grow into something else but for now it's seduce Daisuke... Yeah! ^^ Don't worry I'll get back to what happens to poor Taichi and Yamato and if Takeru ever gets that wood nymph to do the nasty...

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
